


The Roommate (Halloween Special!)

by DiaryOfMilo



Series: Milo's Diary [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Halloween, M/M, Roommates, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo
Summary: Milo is a little short on rent, so his roommate accepts payment of a different kind.
Series: Milo's Diary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145
Kudos: 12





	The Roommate (Halloween Special!)

Dear Diary,

My roommate and I came up with a little arrangement. I told him last month I was a little short on rent, and he told me not to worry about it. That I could pay in other ways. My roommate has a really good job and I get the feeling he doesn't really need someone to help pay rent, more like he doesn't like living alone.

He said if half the town gets to fuck me for free, then I wouldn't mind bending over to pay rent. So, I agreed. He took me to his room and threw me face down on the bed. He took down my pants, and I heard the wet sound of him coating his cock with lube. I couldn't see how big he was, but I could definitely feel it. His long, deep strokes had me moaning and writhing on his bed.

He leaned down, pressing me into the mattress with his weight. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. And he bit me. Not hard enough to break skin, but somehow it made me want to submit to him even more. He quickened his pace, and I could swear I felt his cock get even bigger. When he bit me again I lost it, and I came so hard I thought I would pass out.

He fucked me even harder through my orgasm, grunting with the effort. He pulled back and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up and impaling me on his cock. His other hand gripped my hip hard, keeping me in place. He fucked me mercilessly, my cock bouncing with every thrust. He came with what I can only describe as a roar, and he pumped my ass full of his cum.

While he went to get a cloth to clean up, I watched his cum dripping down my legs. It was the thickest, most creamy cum I had ever seen, and it tasted amazing. He came back apologising for being too rough. I told him it was fine, I was ok with rough. Very ok. He cleaned me up very gently, which I guess was his way of making up for the roughness.

Since then, my roommate started fucking me all over the house. He even put bottles of lube anywhere he could, so that he wouldn't have to go digging for one whenever he felt like bending me over the nearest surface. I asked him how long he’s wanted to fuck me, and he said pretty much from the moment I came for the first viewing. I kinda wish I'd known sooner, because his cock is fucking addictive.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Milo's roommate a werewolf? You decide.


End file.
